Everything
by Marigold-Scented-Candle
Summary: And so his last moment was spent in the way he was most unacostumed to. Begging. Begging for everything he had failed to hold onto.


_This would be the E entry for my HitsuHinata alphabet project. _

_E Is for everything!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto_

"Why...Why would you do that!" Toushiro yelled, anguish clear in his voice. The lavender eyed woman before him smiled as blood leaked from her mouth. Of course she'd do that. Willingly put herself in front of an opponent that she couldn't defeat in the hope that the one she cared for might live.

"G-go...men ne" She coughed and more blood eased from her mouth, she lost the strength to stand, but he caught her before she could hit the ground.

"You fool. Why would you give up everything for me?" Somehow, his throat was open enough for him to croak out the words he needed to say.

"I..Didn't... have much... to give" Tears boiled against teal. And he gripped her arms, knowing that there was nothing to he could do to stop the flow of blood that was coming from her torso. She had told him about a month ago. That she was pregnent with his child. He hadn't thought it was possible, but she had been overjoyed, and in all honesty, he wanted the little bundle of reiastu as well.

"_Toushiro-kun! I get it now!" Her smile was blinding. Toushiro blinked blearily and yawned. The sun had only just risen, and it made everything about Hinata glow pink to his tired eyes. He pushed himself up from his former position, which since his wife had decided to shoot up so suddenly _

"_Get...what?" _

"_Everything!" Toushiro sighed. Usually she wasn't one to be so loud in the morning, or one to wake him up like that for that matter. _

"_Getting sick to my stomach, but only in the morning" _

"_sleeping so much but still be so tired" _

"_The weird cravings" _

"_It all makes sense!" Now something was begining to form in his mind. Cravings, sleeping more then normal, and morning sickness were all symptoms associated with...Pregnancy. _

"_N-no way... That's...Impossible" He muttered under his breath. It was impossible for her to become pregenent. Not with his child anyways, he was dead. The dead couldn't have children, it was common sense. And since Hinata was almost stupidly loyal the option that she had stepped out on him was also not likely. She hugged him tightly, and he could feel now the small but now obvious bulge in her stomach. _

"_You're going to be a father Toushiro-kun" there weren't any words to describe the pride that he felt. _

"You had plenty. What about what's inside of you?" He couldn't help the fact that his voice cracked. Her smile trembled just a little bit, a feeble hand pressed against her stomach. The exact same place he had touched so many times. It seemed stupid, but he always wanted to see if their little boy or girl had decided to start kicking yet. She always giggled at the routine, but welcomed it all the same. She said that whoever was in her knew her well enough, but they should know their Tou-chan too. Tou-chan. Father. Now he knew that he would never get to feel his child kick against his wife's belly. He was never going to see that child, or hold it close like a father should, give comfort from nightmares or a first broken heart.

"G-gomen..." Hinata whispered, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I f...failed you...both" He closed his eyes, trying to keep tears back. He shook his head.

"No, You did well. More then you needed to, like you always do" he couldn't let her know how much she had hurt him with her sacrifice. He looked up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you guys" He whispered. He placed her body on the ground and stood up, facing his wife's killer.

"Long time no see... Shiro-chan"

"Hinamori" Now his childhood friend wore a taicho's haiori, just as he used to.

"How could you?" She blinked. Confused as always, confused by the most obvious of things. How could she not sense the strange weak dual feeling to Hinata's reiatsu? Couldn't she tell that she had carried another life inside of her?

"How could _I_?"

"What about you!" She was angry at him. Again. This time for good reason, he had abandoned my duty as a shinigami when he came here. It was an accident, but a happy one. He was no longer a taicho, he had thrown that rank away. Kusaka was the one who deserved to be a taicho, not him. he knew in the back of his head that he should have been the one to die that day.

"I'm no longer a taicho" Toushrio stated slowly.

"Bullshit" She shot back tersly.

"What about your squad? Your subordinants?" I had wondered the same thing myself. I was a traitor, I understood that much. But she had loved me anyways, saying that she was no better. She had status, just like he had. Not quite as high a rank, but she was the leader of her clan and she had abandoned them in her own mind.

"I meant to find the ouin and come back" he knew it was a pathetic excuse, but it was the only one he had. Toushiro just wanted her to leave, he wanted to mourn Hinata in peace. She scoffed.

"And to think arguing used to be your strong point" she raised her hands, preparing to cast some kido. Toushiro dropped his sword.

"Do what you want Hinamori" he felt tears drip from his eyes.

"But I want to know one thing"

"Why her?"

"Who?"

"Her!" He jabbed a finger at Hinata.

"She had nothing to do with this!" Hinamori Momo's eyes hardened.

"She certainly had something to do with you" her voice was bitter and angry.

"And that's justification to kill her?" _and the child inside of her?_ his thoughts voiced what he could not bring himself to speak aloud. That he had failed to protect his child before it even had a chance to come into the world. That he had lost his wife to his childhood friend.

"She chose her own death" Her voice was almost sickeningly emotionless. She couldn't care less, not about the woman who sacrificed herself for her childhood friend and former lover, not about her own sanity, only about getting revenge for what she had lost. She had lost what her anger bounced off of, what kept her happy.

"You mean you couldn't tell?"

"Tell?" Toushiro just nodded, kneeling down by her body and holding her in his arms. Cradling her like the baby he would never get to hold.

"Hinata" A tiny smile flickered against her eyes.

"Ana...ta" he knew speech was far beyond her capebilites by now, but hopefully, just hopefully she would be able to hear them.

"I love you Hinata. More then anything. More then everything" he whispered, touching his forehead to his wife's

"Are you ready?" Toushiro nodded.

" I'm sorry...Hinata...Matsuri. Kizuno" He stated quietly the names of his wife, and the potential names of his child, Matsuri for a girl, and Kizuno for a boy. Orihime Inoue stepped out of the shadows.

"Focus Hinamori-san! Isn't something strange about her reiatsu?" Hinamori frowned, but did as the ginger haired woman implored. Her eyes widened, and her body began to shake as she felt not one fading reiatsu, but _two._ The strong presance of the dark haired woman that had thrown herself in front of Toushiro, and another small, peckish presance that fed off the stronger one, but still had a unique mix between icy and warm that she could only assume was the mix of the woman's and Toushiro's spirutal idenity. There was only one answer to what she was feeling. That woman had been pregnent. and not with some bastard child she hadn't wanted. With _his_ child. With her Shiro-chan's child. Which knowing how old fashioned he could be, that they were married. That they were in love, enough so to produce a child. Which meant that he was no longer in love with her. And that cut deeper then a knife. Knowing that she had dropped in value next to this woman. This whore that had been bearing her man's child. A bastard child. Her love for him streached farther back. Him being with her was cheating wasn't it? Or had he moved on? Making the child she had killed leginemate?

"S-she... you... Shiro-chan... I-" Now Toushiro could recongnize the girl he had known since childhood. The scared, confused, optimistic, and most of all kind girl that he had grown up with. her hands covered her mouth.

"Did it have a name?" Orihime said softly he nodded again, staring with eyes meant only for the unconcious form of his dying wife. he gripped his wife's hand.

"Oi! Inoue-san! Hinamori-san! Where'd you two go?" Kurosaki's voice echoed through the forest. Toushiro winced, remembering the last time he had seen the subsitute shinigami, a more accurately injured him after he had let him stay in his home, and sleep in his bed none the less.

"Right here Kurosaki-kun!" She called out, waving her hand, as if he could actually see it through the dense forrest.

"Don't worry" Toushiro nodded. Grateful that the ginger healer could see how nervous he was. Kurosaki stumbled through the tree's, growling something under his breath about shrubbery. He glanced around, taking in the sight of a very upset and angry Hinamori, a deeply regretful Orihime anempty looking Toushiro, and a dead woman who he had never seen before.

"Toushiro, you mind telling me what's going on here?" Toushiro frowned uneasily. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Who's she?" Toushiro let out a little breath. Hinamori's lips stayed fixed in a hard line, and Orihime smiled sadly.

"His wife... I think"

Kurosaki Ichigo however couldn't keep his jaw from dropping to the floor.

"E-eh? W-wait... You... you just said wife.. right?" Orihime nodded, and Hinamori's eyes narrowed even more. Kurosaki blinked.

"Pick your jaw up off the floor Kurosaki, flies are going to go in" Hinamori stated.

"Toushiro-kun, you mind explaining how you even got here? The Soul Society only just discovered this place" Orihime questioned softly.

"After I left Kurakura, I ran into the Ouin's theif. As you know the Ouin has the power to manipulate time and space. It sent me here"

"Hinata found me injured in the middle of a blizzard, so she treated my injuries as best she could"Hinamori glared, suspicion filling her chest.

"And why was she in said blizzard?"

"I don't know"

"You seriously let some girl pick you up in the middle of a snowstorm? That's uncharacteristic of you Shiro-chan" He said nothing in response, he was holding her still, not even sure is she was still alive.

"You're going to be excecuted Shiro-chan" He just nodded. He had nothing left to say to Hinamori.

"You're truly a fool Hinata" He whispered.

"Why would you go give up everything..."

"For the sake of someone like me?" Those were the last words that he said. Even as they took him to the Seireitei, asked him to state his case, asked him to say his goodbyes. He had no words to say, not to Matsumoto, his former squad, his former nakama. He had no words for them.

"Do you have any last words Hitsgaya Toushiro?" He shook his head, and just let the power of the Sokyoku scorch away all evidence of his soul. but in the split second that he was alive in that burning purity he had a thought that he wished he had spoken.

'_Kami-sama I beg of you, let me find her again. I don't care how long it takes, or how far I have to travel' _

'_just let me love her again' _

'_let me protect her as I failed to do this time around' _

'_let me see our child' _

'_I beg of you' _

and so his last moment was spent in the way he was most unacostumed to.

Begging.

Begging for everything he had failed to hold onto.


End file.
